


A Change Of Heart.

by Amancer_Sunrise



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancer_Sunrise/pseuds/Amancer_Sunrise
Summary: If someone would've told Vergil in the prime of his youth, that he will open his heart in unexpected ways, reconcile his relationship with his twin and manage to find a way to heal with the help of others, his trusted blade, Yamato, would have been already piercing deep within their gut. Such foolish words would've never been believed if spoken all those years ago, never would've been considered when he stood on the top of the Demonic Tower. There had only been one goal on his mind: obtain the power of his late father, break the weakened seal that Sparda had created over 2,000 years ago and rule both demonic and human realms.He had no time for any pesky things such aslove.





	A Change Of Heart.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. V is trans because i am and because i say so and yes i still use he pronouns because i just do and thats how they have baby nero  
2\. Ive been working on this for 2 days and i have mixed feelings about it but i need to throw more vervi stuff in this world  
3\. Lady, Trish and Mundus are mentioned. They dont have much (if any idr sbsbshs) dialogue but because theyre mentioned in this fic, i put them down  
4\. I wrote this all on my phone and its my longest ive written on my phone _wow_  
5\. Im sweepy so enjoy this fic vuv

If someone would've told Vergil in the prime of his youth, that he will open his heart in unexpected ways, reconcile his relationship with his twin and manage to find a way to heal _with _the help of others, his trusted blade, Yamato, would have been already piercing deep within their gut. Such foolish words would've never been believed if spoken all those years ago, never would've been considered when he stood on the top of the Demonic Tower. There had only been one goal on his mind: obtain the power of his late father, break the weakened seal that Sparda had created over 2,000 years ago and rule both demonic and human realms.

He had no time for any pesky things such as _love._

Yet, as he grew, something within him changed. He didn't know if it had been the result of Dante reaching his hand out even after the Yamato sliced his skin of his palm. He didn't know if it were due to the fact he _willingly _came back to that once nameless store. He didn't know if it were because he _had _actually begin to meet his twin with less violence and more understanding. They had only each other in this destroyed world; no other family to run and protect them from a world cruel as this one.

Vergil didn't know what had truly begun his change in behaviors.

However, after the events that he caused, the events of Temen-Ni-Gru, his forced return to Dante's now named shop, _Devil May Cry, _Vergil was forced to work with the Devil Hunter. The woman who faught in the tower with them, which his twin has formally introduced to him as Lady, the three became true Devil Hunters. Even though it bothered the elder twin; he did prefer to work alone.

The twins had just turned 20 when a woman with long blond hair had entered into their lives, long blond hair that had stunned both of the Son's Of Sparda. She introduced herself as Trish before she spoke to them about the resurrection of a Demon King; The Prince of Darkness, Vergil recalls telling Dante.

Mundus.

The very being who tore everything away from them. The very being who murdered their mother in cold blood, the very being their father sealed away all those years ago.

Vergil is a man who prefers to work alone, and this mission was no different. The rage and hatered that pump through his blood _pleads _to rip apart the demon who destroyed his life at the tender age of 8. However, Dante is the one who agrees to do such a task of defeating him together.

And together they do, sealing the demon king with the true might and power that Sparda's blood had gifted them with. Trish joins their ranks of Demon Hunters, much to Vergil's dismay. Expressing that she couldn't be trusted; she almost had them both killed and working under the Demonic King afterall. Dante understood his distrust but told Vergil to give it a chance, for, just as she had almost been their downfall, it was she who saved them afterall and ensured their survival.

Vergil had just turned 23 when the store phone rings, his twin lazily answering it. Vergil had watched the way Dante's facial expressions had changed; watched the way his twin suddenly seemed unsure. _"A customer with the password," _Dante tells him when he hangs the phone up to which Vergil had replied with a dull, _"Then grab your weapons and lets meet our cilent."_

He remembers the way Dante looked at him, eyes unsure of it all. The same look Vergil had given him when they arrived on Mallet Island with Trish.

_"This sounds wrong."_

_"As did our mission with Trish, but if I recall correctly, it was you who decided to ignore all warnings and red flags. What seems to be the issue with this one?"_

His twin explains that he can't put his finger on it but it's just... _wrong._

But the offer is taken, and back to an all familiar Island they go too. However, it's _not _Mallet Island; they watched the Island's destruction right before their very eyes. But the similarities leave a very unpleasent feeling lingering in them both.

Traveling around the Island was rather... _quite. _Much too quite for a call that needed both demon hunters there quickly. However, upon their traveling, Vergil remembers the feeling in his gut intensifies when they find a lith and pale man; only the dark swirls and patterns linger on his skin; his naked body exposed in the chill air. Black hair slightly messy as the man lies there. Much too still for both of their liking. Yet both of the twins can still sense life in him, can still hear a heart beat, as faint as it may be.

It's when the man weakly opens his eyes, and Vergil's icy blue eyes made contact with those emerald green ones, does any unease Vergil had originally felt in his gut, cease. A new feeling fills him instead, one he can't quite understand.

The mans eyes fill with panic, fear, his voice horse and scratchy as he pleads. Pleads for them to not hurt him, pleads with both to not kill him. And for some... _odd _reason, when Vergil hears those words escape his lips, his heart shatters.

Strange.

It's Vergil who steps in, it's Vergil who puts the mans fears to rest; even if it was in a blunt way. The man stops thrashing about, staring deeply into Vergil's eyes, searching. For what? Vergil honestly hadn't had the slightest clue. Honesty, perhaps?

_"You look terrible," _Vergil told him, removing the navy blue long coat he had worn, placing it around the skinner man. But the man doesn't reject the offer, his hands having grabbed at the fabric and whispering a small _"Thank you," _to Vergil.

There was a bewilderment shift from Dante, as he watches the interaction unfold with eyebrows raised high, eyes wide. What the fuck.

There was a long discussion on what to do. Dante speaks about needing to find a safe place for the man, Vergil speaks against having him travel with them. Simply stating that there was more danger traviling with them, that the man _wasn't _like Lady. While she was a walking arsenal, he was barely _walking._

Vergil lost that argument. His words proved to Dante that he needed to be protected more. Fine. Sure. Okay. He hated that his soul secretly agrees with the younger twin. He hates that his blood and soul have been practically singing since they found the man. Vergil hated this sudden feeling in his gut. Vergil hated feeling so confused about everything he had known.

And although it's Dante that lets the man travel with them, oddly enough, it's Vergil who talks... _just _a bit more.

The man revealed his name to be V; stating he once had a true name, but that was discarded to the Island's wind and nature, just like how he had.

V suddenly had expressed that he knew who they were, long before they introduced themself. He knew they were the sons of the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda. What he believed they were here to do, and what he _thought _they were going to do.

The feeling of unease fills Vergil to the brim once more as V explains the reason for his existance, the reasons for his markings, just why the twins had been brought there. They were supposed to find and kill the man, for when his blood is spilled, a demon much stronger than anything they had faced would come onto this world, and destroy them.

Such a truth leaves Vergil's blood boiling in his veins. A rage that he didn't understand _why _existed in the first place bubbling inside his chest. Unable to stand at hearing the truths of V's past, the terrible truths of a cult V sadly had known all his life and the truths of the cults leader: V's mother.

Vergil remembers V telling them they must _leave. _Leave the Island, never return.

_"But what about you?"_

_"...what about me?"_

Vergil remembers the way the next set of words simply spill past his lips. _"Come with us. I will protect you, and make sure you're safe from their grasp."_

He remembers the light that sparkled suddenly in V's eyes. His soul felt a surge of warmth spread throughout his body.

_"...you will?"_

_"You will????????"_

Vergil had given his word, his promise before grabbing V by his wrist with on hand, yamato in the other.

_"I will."_

The three ended up escaping the Island, Vergil keeping strong to his world. Although, he hadn't understood _why _he had given the man his word. Neither did Dante, who kept staring at Vergil as if, somehow in between the sunrises and sunsets back on that Island, the cult V spoke of took the elder twin and replaced him with a clone. To look yet not act like himself. Vergil, as annoyed as it made him to hear Dante say that, wondered that too. He hadn't felt like himself since meeting V, emotions he locked away for years attempting to suddenly pour and gush out all at once.

Vergil and V become, strangely enough, more closer over the next weeks. Yes, V was talking most of the time whenever they would have their bonding sessions, but Vergil still felt oddly... _closer _to him. Dante had expressed to Vergil that the two female demon hunters made a bet of them either being _really _good friends, or just simple friends. Yamato was at his throat in the next second, face red with embarrassment at the innuendos.

Weeks had begun to turn to months and Vergil welcomed the bond V and he shared.

If you would've told Vergil in the prime of his youth that his heart would open much wider than he ever expected before, would've told him that his heart and soul would bleed for the man they found on that Island, finding himself more open to the possibility that his heart could learn to exprience love once more, he would've tensed. He wouldn't believe it. He would've told you to stop speaking such nonsense and, like before, Yamato would've been buried in your gut. He had no time for such luxuries.

Vergil believed he hadn't deserved such luxuries.

Yet Vergil's intense change of heart allowed V to wrap his arms around his neck as they both whispered breathy words that came from their hearts. Their souls. Gentle touches and kisses. Tears were shead from both parties, a vulnerability that they both seemed to show no one but each other. And when the sensations and intimacy become too much, they both spill out the three words that make them bask in the intense afterglow.

_"I love you."_

And now it comes to present times, now 27 years old, Vergil's heart had completely opened and bled in ways he had never expected before. A welcoming change. A change that allowed the elder one to bask in his full demonic form, arm out stretched as a 4 year old swings his tiny legs from it. The sound of the child's laughter being music to his ear.

_"Papí! Papí," _the child laughs out, letting go. And, even if it's hard to tell in this form, Vergil's face twists into that of confusion. And when he replies, his voice is distorted; demonic one mixing with his human side. _"Yes, Nero?" _The said boy claps his hands as he asks, a smile on his face, _"Can I play with your tail?"_

And as a reply, Vergil stands. _"Let's play tag, and if you catch me, you can. Deal?"_

His son nods ferociously. There's a soft chuckle from behind and the very man who changed Vergil's life for the better, shuts the book he had been reading and places it on his lap as he says, _"Another round of tag? He wants to play with your tail?" _He stifles laughter. _"Another memory to record."_

With a camera in hand, V can only smile softly as he watches soulmate, engulfed in his true form, prepare to begin running and hiding. Vergil's true form was truly something to be feared; the power can practically be felt dripping from the very tips of his claws claws, towering over lot. Many who have seen this side hasn't lived to tell the tale.

And yet, here he was, this ever powerful demon, running away from a child; _their _child.

Who knew.


End file.
